Seraph Wings
by StraussMel
Summary: A Fairy Tail recuperou, após 7 anos, sua posição como a guilda mais forte de Fiore. Com Eclipse e os Jogos vencidos, a guilda finalmente teria algum tempo para festejar devidamente, como sempre faziam. Os magos simplesmente não desconfiavam que seu descanso estava com os dias contados, antes mesmo de começar. Conseguirá a Fairy Tail derrotar um inimigo que sequer mostra sua face?


_**Bem, essa é uma história escrita por mim e pela GabsRedfox, e é nossa primeira longfic. Esperamos que gostem, e comentem!**_

_**-xxx-**_

~Lucy~

\- Ahhhhhhh! Você vai se arrepender, cueca congelada!- Natsu chegou dando um soco na cara de Gray e berrando.

\- Vou te ensinar a não gritar comigo, fósforo ambulante!- E então Gray contra-atacou com uma voadora.

-Ei, vocês dois! Virem HOMENS! - E sem motivo nenhum Elfman se juntou a briga.

Não demorou muito para toda a guilda estar envolvida na bagunça que Gray e Natsu começaram. Só alguns estavam de fora, preocupados apenas com a sobrevivência...e é claro, eu era um deles.

-Eles não cansam? - Perguntei jogada no balcão.

-Realmente...Parece que essa semana ninguém foi trabalhar. - Falou Lisanna pensativa, sentada ao meu lado.

-E se ficarem todos juntos no mesmo ambiente, essa bagunça é inevitável. - Completou Levy se juntando a nós.

-Mira, pega pra mim o barril que está separado, por favor? - Kana se aproximou parecendo entediada.

-Kana, ainda é dez da manhã e já está no segundo barril? - Perguntou Lisanna surpresa.

-Hoje estou inspirada... e também, eu bebo quando estou entediada...e triste...e feliz... e nervosa...e...- Kana foi interrompida por Levy.

-E em todas as ocasiões. Nós te conhecemos muito bem, Kana. - Levy completou e todas nós rimos.

-Está aqui, Kana. - Disse Mira entregando o barril.

-Você não acha chato ficar aqui todos os dias e ter que presenciar tooooodas as brigas desses idiotas?

-É meu trabalho, Kana. - Explicou Mira sorrindo.

-Mas você não precisa mais trabalhar aqui, não é Mira-chan? Bem... já recuperou seus poderes...- Perguntei. Na verdade, sempre tive curiosidade de saber por que Mira ainda trabalha no bar. Uma maga classe S deveria pegar missões super perigosas, e não trabalhar em um bar. Mas deveria ter controlado minha curiosidade, não sair fazendo perguntas pessoais- Hm...er... desculpa a pergunta, é que...

-Tudo bem, Lucy. - Disse Mira sorrindo. Ela sempre é tão doce, queria ter a paciência e a doçura dela. - O mestre perguntou se eu queria parar de trabalhar no bar quando recuperei meus poderes, mas não aceitei.

-Não aceitou? Por que? - Perguntou Levy surpresa.

-No começo achei até um pouco incômodo trabalhar aqui, pois antes fazia uma missão atrás da outra e não costumava a ajudar muito as pessoas. Mas o acontecimentos e o tempo me ensinaram a aceitar como as coisas são e...- Mira parou a explicação para desviar de um banco que Gajeel jogou em Bixlow que também desviou, e acabou indo em nossa direção.- Então comecei a gostar do que eu faço. Não quer dizer que não farei missões, mas apenas continuo fazendo o que eu gosto. - Ela terminou abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

-Você é incrível Mira-Nee. - Disse Lisanna.

-Ah, mas aguentar esses idiotas brigando pela mesma coisa já tá um saco. - Falou Kana, e em seguida, virou o barril.

-Vai devagar, Kana. - Advertiu Levy.

-Sabe do que eu preciso? Férias. - Kana completou virando o barril mais uma vez.

-Isso não soa ruim. - Eu disse. E então comecei a imaginar uma praia, o som do mar, uma agua de coco...

-Lucy? - Levy balançava a mão na frente do meu rosto freneticamente.

-E se pedirmos o mestre? –Perguntou Lisanna animada.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia. - Falou Mira.

-Serio? Acharam minha ideia boa? - Perguntou Kana surpresa.

-Às vezes você é inteligente, Kana. - Levy debochou e todas rimos.

-Hum... Vou ignorar isso, não vale a pena levar a diante. - Kana se levantou e saiu com o barril debaixo do braço, sentando em uma mesa afastada.

-Quem vai falar com o Mestre? - Perguntei, porque eu não iria.

-A Mira!- Respondeu Lisanna e Levy ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas porque eu? Vocês que tiveram a ideia. - Perguntou Mira.

-Se você pedir ele deixa... Olha, o mestre chegou. - Disse Lisanna.

-Esses moleques estão agitados esses dias, não? - Perguntou o Mestre se sentando no balcão.

-Estão mesmo... Acho que é a adrenalina dos Grandes Jogos que ainda não passou. - Começou Mira.

-É, deve ser.- Disse o Mestre despreocupado.

-Se continuar assim, podem fazer um estrago...talvez só precisem relaxar. - Mira continuou e nossos olhos brilharam.

-Relaxar? Eles precisam é trabalhar... Ficam aí fazendo bagunça enquanto o quadro de trabalhos fica mais cheio a cada dia. - Disse o Mestre parecendo um pouco irritado e batendo na minha bunda.

-O que minha bunda tem a ver com isso? – Perguntei baixinho de cabeça baixa.

-Mestre, assim vou ficar brava! - Disse Mira nervosa.

-Oh! Não era minha intenção. Me exaltei...- Explicou o mestre, mas pra mim era apenas uma desculpa e fizera de propósito.

-Temos o prêmio dos Grandes Jogos. Podemos pagar uma super viagem, além do mais, todos trabalharam bastante. - Disse Mira.

-Mas o prêmio é pra pagar nossas dívidas... no tempo em que ficamos na ilha, Macao fez mais dividas do que eu fiz em toda minha vida como mestre e antes disso. - Disse o mestre.

-Mestre, todos nós merecemos esse descanso, até você.- Disse Mira.- Não comece com as desculpas...

-É incrível como a Mira-nee dá bronca no mestre.- Lisanna cochichou no meu ouvido.

-EU OUVI ISSO!- O mestre berrou no nosso ouvido.

-De-Desculpa...- Eu e Lisanna abaixamos a cabeça.

-Não mude de assunto, Mestre...- Repreendeu Mira.

-Hmmm... Tudo bem. Vocês venceram.- E o Mestre se deu por vencido.- EEEEEIIII! PIRRALHOS!-Todos pararam de lutar imediatamente e se viraram para o mestre.- Arrumem as malas, vamos para a Cidade de Beladona! Quero todos aqui de malas prontas daqui a quarenta minutos.


End file.
